The Path We Choose
by TheCookieGenius
Summary: "It is a lonely path, the one we chose so many years ago. It's filled with heartache and betrayal, with blood and pain. But, like I said, we chose it. And we are family. So we'll always remain together." Isabella Mikaelson is a Original no one knew about, and she's about to change a lot of things back in Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, but I wish I did.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Mikaelson. Of course, it took me a long time to adapt it to this version. I'm the youngest daughter of six children, and I'm a vampire. An Original one. I have been running from my older brother for nearly four hundred years, now. It's a bit too long, even for a immortal like me.

It took me three hundred years after I escaped Niklaus to even allow myself to think of him again. To think of my brothers, and sister. To think of my deceased mother and my dangerous father. To think of sweet, beautiful innocent Henrik, the one who perished even before we were all cursed to our lifeless eternity. Once, when in Germany, I heard someone say that blood was thicker than water. And as the years passed and my earning for my family grew, I realized that was truth. Still, my self-preservation kept me from finding them, from finding him.

Until now.

Meeting the Cullens has put everything in perspective, and I could never thank them enough for finally showing me what it meant to be a family, even though we parted in such… Estranged ways, my love and gratitude for them would never be measured. And I would forever hold them in my heart, no matter the lies Edward had told me, so he could leave. But that wasn't very important now. What mattered was finding my brother, the rest of my family, and trying to coexist peacefully with them.

Being a millennium old Original vampire has its perks, you see. One of them was the endless amount of… Information you could get out of basically every supernatural being out there. It took me literally two days to find myself a trustworthy witch who made no questions and did her job wonderfully. Her name was Lucy, and she was a Bennett witch. A very, very powerful family, that one. Descendants from Ayanna herself, the dark skinned shady witch mother was friends with when we were still human.

But again, that wasn't very important information. What mattered was that she found Niklaus in a very familiar small city in Virginia, called Mystic Falls. Our hometown. With a different name, of course.

After that, it took me not more than a couple of hours to get to the outskirts of the little town, which seemed nothing out of ordinary to me. But if Niklaus was here, then ordinary should not be a word to describe things. As I snooped around, trying to see, but not be seen, one thing could not get out of my mind.

_What, in the name of the heavens, are you doing, Nik? _


	2. Chapter 1

**This takes place shortly after Bella and Edward's break up in New Moon and Episode 13 of the third season. I hope you don't get too confused and enjoy reading it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Isabella**

After compelling a dear old lady to invite me into her house, making her believe I was her granddaughter, I left my belongings in the guest room and decided to take a shower. Grandma was a lovely lady, but very lonely, since she had lost her husband a few years ago, so having a relative was good for both of us. I'd have a place to live, and she'd have company. We talked for a bit, after I had showered and changed, but then I decided it was time to find out what the hell my brother was doing.

"Grandma, would you mind if I went to the…" What was that place that the children were going into when I arrived? "Grill?" I finished, and the elderly lady smiled and shook her head.

"Go ahead, honey. Take the car with you, I'll be going to bed soon enough." She said, getting up and kissing the crown of my head.

"Thank you, Gram." I replied, getting up from the couch and making my way to the door.

"Have fun, I love you." The kind woman said, making me freeze.

My mother had never said she loved me. Never. Well, she _did_ turn us into immortals, so I presume she did love me, but she never told me that, or any of my siblings, for the matter.

"Thank you, Grandma." I managed to spit out, taking a deep breath and continuing my way to the car.

I shook my head, focusing my thought in everything but the three worded sentence that sweet old lady had just said to me, and realized I needed to find my brother.

So, now, I just had to drive until I found Nik, his scent, or something related to him.

And it didn't even take that long.

It was after half an hour of mindlessly driving and sniffing around that I smelt something leather-y, spicy, and plain Nik, and I smiled. _There you are, brother._

The familiar scent led me to a big, white mansion just on the outskirts of town, and I nearly rolled my eyes at the cliché image. _Dramatic much, Niklaus?_

It had been centuries since I had last spoken to Nik, and I really wished to make an entrance, even though I wasn't quite sure what to do yet. So, I quietly left the car and entered the house. It was nicely decorated, a little too extravagant, but again, that was just Nik.

"You got your family back. Finally." Some unknown, male voice gasped slightly, and I walked a bit closer, catching sight of the three coffins residing in the room. "You gonna open them?"

_Bastard._

"Not quite yet." Nik's smooth, European accented voice rang clearly, and I had to hold back the want to punch his face. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of." He explained, turning his back to the man, who turned his back on me. And _there's_ my plan.

Oh, I do believe the humans nowadays would say something like 'It's show time'. So, Nik. It's show time.

Before the man could make any more questions, my hand was buried in his back, my recently manicured nails finding the way to his heart, and pulling. His heart was in my hand and the man fell on the floor, as Nik stared, horrified at me.

"So, Niklaus…" I smiled, the human heart in my hand, as blood dripped in the carpet.

"Isabella." He mumbled.

"'Long time, no see.' I believe is what they say now." I shrugged, my smile growing a little bit more. "Do you have somewhere for me to drop this? I'd hate to stain your lovely carpet." I raised the hand that held his buddy's heart, and suddenly, I was abruptly turned around to face someone.

"Elijah. Wh-What? I thought… I thought you were daggered." I mumbled, the heart falling from my hand with an audible thump. My older brother smiled, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Isabella. My dear, dear Isa. How I have missed you." He said, and it was all it took for me to jump into his arms. He was a lot taller than me, so my head fit under his chin, and I felt safe, and warm, and happy. I was finally home.

"I _will_ deal with you later, Niklaus. Now save us the trouble and collect your hybrid's body." Elijah ordered, tucking me into his arms. Klaus moved quietly, no doubt obeying Elijah's order.

"Are they really here, Elijah? Can I see my family?" I wondered, after we let go of each other.

"Yes, they are here. But I'm afraid we cannot see them, not yet, at least." Elijah replied, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, we can. Mikael is dead." Nik interrupted, the body and the heart already gone. Elijah and I both turned to him, matching expressions of shock in our faces.

"What did you say?" I stood up straighter, and he looked down at me.

"I killed him. With his own weapon." He explained. "He's gone, sister. Forever." My eyebrows furrowed again as I looked at the coffins on the other room.

"Then why does our family remain in these coffins?" I questioned, as Elijah stood behind me.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Niklaus replied, and Elijah looked down at me. "There are thing you do not know about our past." He continued, staring at me and Elijah. "Our mother's death. Things that I've never told you. Any of you. Things I never wanted you to know, but I'm ready to tell you now."

* * *

**Niklaus**

"So, you're saying that you 'sort of' killed our mother for revenge on her taming your werewolf side to pretend you were our brother – fully – and locked her in a coffin that has been stolen by some hundred year old vampire who used to be Rebekah's lover, but now is in love with the doppelganger, the girl who's blood you need to use to create more hybrids for your hybrid army?" Isabella held up her hand, and I nodded, a smirk making his way to my face. I always held a soft spot for my youngest sister. And I was quite sure the rest of my siblings did as well.

Isabella was always a marvelous creature to be around. She held herself with the European grace and respect that Rebekah lacked, charming the hell out of everyone with her sweet smile and good looks. But she was a truly vicious vampire. Maybe even more so than Kol. And she never, not once, failed to amuse me during our serious, and some time threatening conversations.

We hadn't had contact with each other for over four hundred years, and if I had to be honest, she was the sibling I missed the most. Always trying to make fun of awkward or dangerous situations, always fearless, witty and terribly stubborn.

And then, I was awoken from my thoughts, with tinkling, bell-like laughter. _Bella_. Like I said, always trying to make fun of dangerous situations.

"Do not look at me like I have completely lost my mind, Elijah. You cannot deny this is a funny situation, brother." She rolled her eyes at Elijah's startled, and worried look, and then turned back to me. "Now, brother. I assume you will handle this situation as soon as you can, while I get reacquainted with my hometown, and I will get my family before I get impatient. Otherwise, this Stefan Salvatore will be in ruins before the day ends. And you know how vicious my vengeance can be." Bella finished, smiling slightly. "Now, I will leave both of you to plan mother's rescue mission, and I will say goodbye to my grandmother and bring my things back here. If you need anything, you have my number."

With that, she was up and out of the house, leaving Elijah and I staring after nothing but the trail of her scent.

"Grandmother?" Elijah cocked his head, and I shrugged.

"I learned not to question my sister's words, Elijah. Haven't you?" I smiled, standing up from the couch. My brother followed my moves, standing tall in front of me.

"We get mother back, and if you don't undagger the rest of my family, I will let Bella have her way with you, do you get me?" Elijah wondered, and I nodded. "Good." He turned around, making his way out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I wondered after him.

"I'm going to get our mother back." He replied, and I heard the door opening. "Don't screw things over, _Nik_."

Oh, _Elijah_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm sorry my chapters aren't very long, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so they are going to be a bit short. If you feel like I should write longer chapters, please say so. And, the Mystic Falls crew knows about Bella, they just don't know _where_ she is. Well, **_**didn't**_** know. And I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I don't have a beta yet. Speaking of which, if any of you are interested, please contact me, alright?**

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or The Vampire Diaries are mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isabella**

After I left my grandmother's house, with promises of weekly visits and phone calls, I decided to look around the town, since there probably wasn't much to do back at my new house. Unless I could get one of Nik's dogs to play fetch with me, but I was quite sure he wouldn't allow me to, the no-fun hybrid.

As I walked around town, I kept an open eye for the doppelganger, since the last one I had seen, was probably that horrible, manipulative whore Katerina. Ugh, Every time I even thought about her, I felt the sick need to smash something. Like that green skinned monster kids these days always talked about. Sulk or something like that.

Back to the doppelganger, unfortunately, both Niklaus and Elijah refused to give me any information about her, and there wasn't much I could do, since not many people here would understand if I asked for Tatia's doppelganger, or Katerina's or whoever's. Yes, well, I doubt it would be a very smart idea.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I found the place I had planned on visiting earlier. Mystic Grill, it was named. Did everything in this town had 'Mystic' on it? What a silly thing to do.

I entered the restaurant, looking around as I walked towards the bar, sitting on the tall stool. The bartender scanned me over, probably analyzing whether I was legal or not.

_Well, it depends on your point of view, Mr. Bartender._

"Whisky, please." I smiled, and he arched an eyebrow.

"ID?" He asked, his voice was smooth and deep, and I stared at his features. He _was_ quite handsome. I leaned over the counter, pulling his face to meet mine.

"Yes, I am legal, and you're not going to ask any questions. Now, all you care about is getting me my whisky. Free of charge." I compelled, and he nodded quickly, running of to find my whisky. I sat back and relaxed, taking a peek at the conversations around me.

"_Who is she? And why is everyone staring at her like she was some Victoria's Secret model?"_

"_So, you've ever seen of this new chick before?"_

"_Oh yeah, she's hot."_

I rolled my eyes, nearly tuning out all of the chatter about me, it felt like Forks all over again, and I still didn't enjoy the attention as much as Rebekah did. But again, that's nearly impossible, since no one enjoyed attention as much as Rebekah.

Oh, how I missed Rebekah. Really, I just hoped that whatever Elijah had planned, would get my other siblings undaggered, and maybe, even my mother back. And we would be able to start over again. Like a real family. A bit dysfunctional, maybe. But a family nonetheless.

The cute bartender left my glass and scurried away after I smiled a little too big, definitely showing a bit of pearly whites, and very deathly teeth. After a gulp of whisky that burned down my throat, I felt my phone ring. _Elijah_.

"Elijah? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sister. Everything is fine, you can come home now." Elijah sounded calm and collected, like usual, but a tad bit happier than he was earlier.

"Does that mean everything went according to planned?"

"Yes. Like I said, you can come home. We have family business to attend to."

"Alright. I'll be home in a moment." I disconnect the call, winking at the bartender and standing up from the stool.

I drove quickly towards the house, complaining mentally about the lack of speed of the vehicle. Nik would definitely have to buy me another one. Maybe I could ask Kol for help, but I doubt he would be of much help. So, maybe Rebekah could help me. We were definitely in need of… Sisterly bonding. Buying cars with Nik's money would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

"Elijah? I'm home, and I'm thinking about buying myself a car. Well, I'm thinking about buying myself with someone else's money, surely." I announce, barging into the quiet house. Too quiet. "Elijah?"

"Took you long enough." The smooth, sarcastic and playful voice did not belong to Elijah whatsoever, neither did the slender body in old, wrinkled clothes, or the, again, slightly sarcastic and playful smirk, or the warm, brown, childish eyes. While he did look like Elijah, he wasn't him at all.

"Kol." I breathed, and his smile grew, as he opened his arms.

"Well, I haven't seen you in nearly two hundred years, and that's how you welcome me? I'm disappointed, sister. Truly hurt." He arched an eyebrow, a trait he possessed since human, and I jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly and making both of us fall down.

"I have missed you dearly, Kol." I murmured, breathing in his woodsy, but still elegant scent. He chuckled underneath me, smoothing my hair.

"I take he didn't harm you in anyway, correct?" He asked, as I helped him get up. I shook my head. "You did everything I told you the last time we saw each other?"

"Please don't tell me you made her jump the Statue like you told me to." The female, accented and slightly cold voice rang through me, and I blurred towards my sister.

She wore a short red dress, obviously from this season, and her hair was shorter and curled, face still as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. Four hundred years ago.

"Sister." She smiled, eyes instantly filling with tears. "I am so sorry." I bit my lip, hugging her tightly. "Please, Bella. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Bekah." I smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Now, is Finnik here as well?" I wondered, looking between both of my older siblings.

"He is in the living room. With Elijah and Niklaus." Kol bitterly explained, pulling my hand towards the rest of my family.

Finnik's clothes looked very much older than Kol's, and I realized he had been stuck inside a coffin for at least nine hundred years. His hair was a little bit longer then society approved for a male, but his features were as striking as the rest of my family. Elijah was next to him, a small smile in his face, even when his hand sat on Nik's shoulder, keeping him seated.

"Isabella." Finnik smiled, but made no move to hug me. That was just Finn, not comfortable with any kind of display of affection.

"You have been missed, brother." I nodded, smiling a bit myself. We were finally together.

"Now, now, Niklaus. What are we going to do with you?" Kol smiled, walking until our older brother. "That's a nice house, _Nik_." He wondered, looking around.

No one really called Niklaus Nik, other than me and Rebekah. Whenever one of our brothers called for him, they used Klaus, or Niklaus. An whenever they used Nik, they were being sarcastic, reminding him of the time he used to be Nik. Our brother.

"I built it for all of us. So we could be a family again." Nik explained, heavy accent, teary eyes and stutter.

"But we can't! We can't, Nik. Because our family is in ruins. It crumbled and fell a long time ago, when you daggered each one of us and put us in coffins, for no particular reason!" Rebekah cried, violently throwing a vase into a wall.

"That was a nice vase, Bekah. Please refrain yourself from smashing things, if we're going to build a permanent residence here." I mumbled to her, crossing my arms over my chest once my sibling incredulous looks fell upon me.

"Isabella, we're not staying." Finn protested calmly and evenly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are, because I say so." Rebekah and Kol swapped looks, the one they used when they thought I was crazed, and I blindly grabbed the first thing I could touch, throwing the object that I wasn't quite sure about its origins, at my brother.

"Hey! Weren't you the one talking about not smashing things, sister?" Kol complained, taking a look at the object. "What an interesting device. Is anyone aware of its utility?" He wondered, holding up the small device.

"Brothers, sister. We are a family. We've made wrong choices, yes. But we're a family." I continued, ignoring Kol. "No matter how many times Nik's rage gets the best of him, or Kol's stupidity towards rules gets us in trouble, or Elijah's controlling manners annoy us all, or Rebekah's vanity, or Finnik's depression, or even mine slightly annoying trait of being a 'spoilt little brat'." Elijah laughed loudly, as Kol rolled his eyes and muttered 'Slightly?' under his breath. "We're all flawed, but we're a family nonetheless. And we'll always be a family."

"Always and forever." Rebekah whispered, and Nik's eyes, who were casted on the floor during my entire speech, snapped towards her. "I will stay." She nodded, before smiling at me.

"I stand behind my sisters." Elijah nodded, smoothly removing his hand from Nik's shoulder.

"So do I." Finn agreed, and we all stared expectantly at Kol, who looked at all of us, before rolling his eyes.

"I'll stay." He sighed, but smiled when I offered him my hand, and took it.

"What happens to Nik's idiotic plan now?" Rebekah wondered, and I let go of Kol's hand, steadily walking towards my older brother.

"Know that while most of us feel hurt and betrayed, maybe all of us, we do love you, Nik. And we will stand behind whatever decision that you make. But know that I refuse to get involved in this war you've been planning. While I'll never deny you my help, I won't offer it either." I said, and Nik nodded quietly. "Please understand that all I wish is to live in peace in my hometown with my family."

"Do not worry, Isabella. Not one of you will be caught in this feud of mine unless it is desired." Klaus smoothed a lock of my dark hair, and smiled his toothy, dimpled smile.

"It is desired by me alright. The doppelganger stabbed me in my back, and I do wish my vengeance."

"That will not be needed, my dearest Rebekah."

The calm, cool voice silenced all the voices in the room, and everyone visibly stiffened, Niklaus more than any of us. She was dressed in the most ancient clothes out of all of us, long reddish hair fell in curls and delicate braids, and she walked barefooted, with a soft smile on her face.

"Mother?"

She walked swiftly towards Nik, ignoring Rebekah's broken whisper. Nik, in turn, gasped for breath, his gaze falling to the floor once more, lika a scolded child.

"Look at me." Mother ordered, and Nik obeyed, slowly meeting her gaze. "Do you know why I'm here?" She continued.

"You're here to kill me." Nik mumbled, and I felt the traitor tears building up in my eyes. _No. She couldn't kill Nik! I had just gotten him back._

"Niklaus, you are my son." Mother said, as I discreetely rubbed my eyes. "And I am here to forgive you."

_What?_

Then, Mother took Nik's hand, turning around to look at us.

"I want us all to be a family again."

* * *

**So, Nik's not exactly the same. And Esther... Well, you'll just have to wait and see, for her. And I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with Elena yet, maybe you could suggest me something?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm posting this teeny tiny chapter 'cause we're close to New Years and my birthday is on January 3****rd****, so I'm not quite sure I'll be able to update every night. I'd also like to thank ****Dark-Supernatural-Angel**** for her amazing reviews and say I'm a huge fan of her stories. Anyway, like I said, this is a filler; next chappie will be longer and very much better. But I hope you enjoy it the same.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but the plot.**

* * *

**Niklaus**

Once I arrived in Mystic Falls, I had several ways to spend my time here. Pestering Stefan, poisoning dear old Damon's mind, finding a nice, little wolf to use as a sacrifice, choose one of the seemingly millions of vampires around here, or many, many other ways. Now, this was not a way I thought I'd be spending my time in Mystic Falls, whatsoever.

"Nik, what about this one?" Bella stepped out of the hallway, showing a dark red, sleeveless, and puffy dress. While I admitted to be classy, I never understood a thing about women's clothing. They were just too complicated for me.

But the dress fitted my sister perfectly, _exactly_ like the last twelve ones she had tried before.

"Bella. You look perfect." I repeated, and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You said that to the last thirteen dresses I tried, Nik." She observed, turning around to stare at herself in the mirror.

"That's because it's true, sister." I replied, standing up and walking towards her. "I'm sure you'll look perfect in whatever you decide to wear." I complimented, twirling her around, and she laughed loudly.

"No matter how many compliments you shower me with, brother. You are not getting out of this." She smiled, moving around me to choose some jewelry.

"And if I bring Finn to take my place?" I offered, arching an eyebrow, and habit that was quite common amongst my siblings.

"An offer of sacrifice. I like it." Bella smirked, before shooing me away. "Go, Nik. 'Do your thing'. Isn't that what mortals say, nowadays?" She wondered, going back into the room.

"I believe so, sister. I believe so." I laughed, closing the door and walking away from Bella and all her gowns_. I miss the eras when dressing women was as simple as dressing men._

I wondered through the house, watching as Kol and Elijah bickered over who got the pair of shoes and as Finn had his hair cut, watching suspiciously the compelled hairdresser with a scissor in her hand.

"What is this device?" He wondered, and Elijah and Kol stopped arguing to look at him.

"It's a scissor, sir." The woman automatically replied, eyes focusing on my brother's long, curly hair. Finn didn't move, but his eyes looked frantically around the room, and I had to stifle my laughter.

"And what do these scissors do?" He continued questioning.

"They cut, sir." The woman answered again, in the same robotic tone as before, I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and the other compelled girls instantly came to me, touching my hair, my face and measuring my clothes.

"Cut? What do they cut?" Finn wondered.

"Hair, sir."

"Really? What an interesting invention. Surely, humans had nothing better to do than to create these types of devices, but it is interesting nonetheless." Finn shrugged and quieted down, allowing the woman to do her job.

"My sons. Have you and your sisters solved the escort situation?" Mother walked into the room, with her new clothes and haircut, but still with the same presence and grace.

"Rebekah invited some mortal, Matt. Bella and I shall go together. Finn will be your escort, as you are aware, and Elijah compelled a girl to be his." Kol informed, snickering and the end, and Elijah threw one of his shoes at our brother, laughing a bit himself.

"What about you, Niklaus?" Mother turned her attention to me, and I shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother. You're lucky I'm even going." I smiled, and she reciprocated, patting my head.

"You should reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening, I'm sure."

"Have you invited the doppelganger, mother? I'm definitely curious about her. Daggering Rebekah through her back, it's not a very smart thing to do." Kol wondered, and my thoughts went back to Elena and her blood.

"Yes. I'm about to put an end to this entire story. Elena is the last of the Petrova bloodline, and if she dies, there will be no more doppelganger." Mother explained, and my eyes snapped towards her. "Do not worry, Niklaus, you will get your wish. Now focus on finding a nice, polite escort for you tonight. I'm sure someone must have caught your attention in this town."

I nodded, and Mother excused herself, saying she had her dress to choose, like my own sisters. I shuddered at the thought of that. If Isabella was vicious, Rebekah was absolutely uncontrollable. I did not wish to get any close to her chambers.

But I was going to take the only lady who had caught my attention in this town, I'd need Bella's help. And for that, I'd need to go through Rebekah's room.

I tried to tiptoe around the hall, but as soon as I reached Rebekah's door, it fell open with a loud crack, and she came out, wearing a golden, sleeveless, puffy dress.

"Nik! I'm so glad you're here! I need your help!" Rebekah gasped, pulling me into her room.

_And that's the story about how the big, bad hybrid got turned into a man that sat in the dressing room giving useless opinions about his sisters clothing choices. Oh, Lord. What had happened to me?_

* * *

**Isabella**

Rebekah and I stared at the crowd from the top of the stairs. Her, waiting for her escort, and I, waiting for the doppelganger. Mother had told me her name was Elena Gilbert, and Rebekah assured that she was nowhere near as beautiful as the lovely Tatia.

Beautiful woman, she was. Shame she turned out to be such a manipulative whore.

"The woman Kol is speaking right now, is the Mayor." Rebekah explained, and I watched as my brother talked to a red haired woman, then with a dark haired man, but I couldn't see any of their faces, disappointingly.

Kol left both of them to themselves and then the doors opened.

And the doppelganger walked in.

"As much as I hate to say this, Bekah. You are right. She is nowhere as beautiful as the original one." I giggled, and Rebekah nodded.

"I guess everything Original is better, isn't it?" She offered, and we laughed together.

Oh, how dearly had I missed spending time with my older sister, talking about gentleman, hunting them, and luring them in. Rebekah was so much fun to be with, I couldn't wait to spend my time with her.

"The two men with her, they are the Salvatore brothers, I presume." I smiled, looking for the shorter, dark haired man, the one who Kol had challenged not a minute ago. "I call dibs on the dark haired one." I smiled, and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that, the man is basically obsessed with the doppelganger." She muttered, and I took a deep breath, straightning myself and smiling towards my sister.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?" I arched an eyebrow, and Rebekah analyzed me, before smiling. "Oh, hey, there's your human." I nodded towards the entrance, where the teenager, Matt, if I remembered correctly, stood awkwardly. "Go for him, before Kol catches him first."

She was down the stairs faster than I could say goodbye. I sighed.

"Somebody caught your eye, sister?" Elijah joked, leaning beside me.

"Oh, yes. But you know me, I take pride in being patient when it comes to my prey." I smiled, and Elijah groaned.

"Please, no more details." He begged, and I nodded, smiling at his uncomfortable stare, Elijah truly was an honored man. Reminded me a lot of Carlisle, with his impeccable manners and poise. My brother was just a tad more… Vicious.

"Well, if you excuse me, brother. I've got some… Business to attend to."

* * *

**Damon**

How could _one_ woman be so fucking stubborn? Elena was going to get me some very, very grey hairs soon enough. And I wouldn't even be able to enjoy the freaking ball, having to worry to keep her ass safe.

"Has no one ever explained you before how rude it is to attend a ball double partnered, Miss. Gilbert?" A European accented, female voice rang beside us. I looked around, and there she was. Standing a bit taller then Elena, with killer body, deep brown eyes and the smirk that showed us exactly who she was. Or at least, which family she belonged to. She stood with grace and an air of danger, and I felt myself sighing mentally. If she wasn't sister of the Psycho Family.

"Isabella Mikaelson. I presume." Stefan took the lead, and the girl smiled, slightly curtseying.

"I came to see through my own eyes what the fuss was all about. I have to say, Elena. The resemblance never ceases to surprise me." Elena's wide eyed gaze never moved from the girl, and she didn't even manage to speak. "Elena? Are you alright, love?" Isabella took a step closer, her tone condescending and mocking, before she looked at me.

Now I was used to having these reactions, so I had absolutely no idea why Isabella's reaction towards me left me so hot and bothered.

She licked her lips, dark brown eyes analyzing me all the way from my hair to my feet, then back to my eyes.

"Hm, I think I broke her." She smiled, and I felt my dead heart skip a beat.

_Why did all the Mikaelson women have to be so _hot?

* * *

**There you go! I don't think I'll be able to post tomorrow, so if I can't: Happy New Year, everybody! And please inform me if any of you are interested in beta-ing this story, alright? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I love writing this story, and I can't stop. Well, I'm trying to post this before New Years, but I don't know if I'll be able. Anyway, this will be a Della story, but we have to set up a story line between the family and stuff. After all, we all love a little Original drama. But I can assure you it'll be nothing like you expect. And also say thank you for Darkest Original, my ultimate writer-crush for reviewing my humble little story. I love you. Anyway. There goes the chapter.**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight, or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Niklaus**

"So, where _is_ the famous Caroline?" Bella appeared beside me, hands behind her back and a sweet smile on her face.

"I believe she's not here yet, sister. And I'm not entirely sure she will attend the ball. If she does, please, don't overwhelm her. You must believe she isn't overly fond of me." My sister rolled her eyes, grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter who passed by.

"Yet."

"I'm sorry?" I furrowed my eyebrows, turning around to look at her.

"She isn't overly fond of you, _yet_." Bella repeated, and it was time for me to roll my eyes.

"Please. I did try to kill a few of her close friends." I protested, and my sister waved her hand, sipping her champagne.

"These are details, brother." She dismissed. "At least she doesn't have a suitor. Boyfriend is what they call, innit?"

"Oh, but she does." And it was my turn to wave my hand dismissively. "But, like you said, these are details, _sister_." She just laughed. "Now, who is the man _you_'ve got your eye on?" Bella smirked, deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "I am sure I must have met him somewhere, the town is nowhere bigger than it used to be… Before."

"I do believe you've met him." She nodded, biting her lower lip, before smiling a fang-y smile. "His name is Damon."

I'm sorry, but… _Say what?_

"Damon, not as in Damon Salvatore, I suppose?" I cocked my head, and Bella's smile grew.

"Yes, his name _is_ Damon Salvatore. You wouldn't have an issue with that, would you?" Her eyes flashed black, and the fang-y smile returned. _Now it was an obvious time to tone down the big, bad hybrid_. It said. And I wasn't crazy enough to not obey her.

"Obviously not. I just believed you'd have a problem with all things doppelganger-related after Rebekah. And Mother." I shrugged, and she copied my moves.

"Nik, I'm not falling in love. He's just a man I've found attractive. You know what I desire from him" She simply said, and horrible images of my half-sister came to my mind. _Damon, you and I _are_ going to have a little talk, alright. _"Sorry. I bet that was a tad uncomfortable for you." She giggled.

The crazy, vicious, Original vampire. Giggled.

"Uh, oh. I believe your lady has arrived." Bella eyed the entrance, and I turned around to look at Caroline. "Well, while I have to admit she's not that impressive, the outfit _does_ look phenomenal on her. I've done a good job." She shrugged, before looking at me. "What are you waiting for, Nik? Go get her before I do it." She shooed me, leaning back and taking another sip of her glass. I laughed at my sister before quickly making my way towards the blonde bombshell.

"Caroline." I smiled, and she groaned.

"I need a drink." She rolled her eyes, walking away from me.

"Really smooth, Nik. Really smooth."

"Oh, do shut up, Kol. Unless you desire to spend the next century inside a coffin again." I threatened, but my younger brother simply smiled.

"You know you should stop with the dagger threats before Mother hears you." He turned around, making his way to the stairs, before turning at me, and smiling. "Or worse, Bella."

_Oh, how I wish to be an only child._

* * *

**Damon**

"So, tell me, Damon. What is it about the doppelganger that attracts all brothers in such a horrible way?" Isabella Mikaelson sneaked out on me, holding her hands behind her back, and her head cocked.

She wore a dark blue, strapless gown, with little diamonds embedded all over the corset, in quite alluring shapes. The encrusted neckline showed a delicious amount of skin, and I just felt like ripping the dress right out and ravishing her, right here, in front of all her sick, twisted family. She also wore a very, very expensive looking necklace, with diamonds and some blue rocks, which looked a bit like sapphires to me.

_I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I was too busy eye-fucking you to pay attention to any of your words._

"Mr. Salvatore? Did I break you as well?" She winked, running her index finger through my cheek, letting it linger on my mouth.

_Oh, fuck me._

"I do wish to do that, yes. But I prefer to use more… Soft words." She giggled. And I mentally cursed myself and the freaking boner. The woman had said, literally, ten words to me, with her hot, European accent, and I had a boner. _What kind of man did you turn into, Salvatore?_

She waited patiently for my response, probably thinking what an idiot I was. I got harder while thinking about she saying that with the accent.

_Okay, little demon. Stand down. Now._

"I can refer to it more appropriately, if you wish. But we will still be doing the exact same thing." I smirked, looking down her body again.

"Now, now. Mr. Salvatore. I was raised in a very traditional manner. And I pride myself to have never lost such thing." She replied again, biting her full lower lip, before staring at me through her lashes.

_Minx._

"That's right. I had forgotten how old you are." I tried to tease, hoping for a Rebekah-worthy tantrum. _That_ Original was definitely a screamer. But, for my utter surprise, Isabella did not throw a tantrum, but she did throw her head back and laughed loudly.

"But you do realize that a little bit of experience has never hurt anyone, don't you?" She winked, before straightening herself and smiling. "Here comes Elena." She sang, stepping away from me.

"Damon, can I talk to you?" Said human interrupted, staring at Bella for a moment. I hadn't been talking to Bella for five minutes, and Elena's lack of accent already annoyed me. _Now, that's a surprise._

"I'll be leaving now." She excused herself. "Damon, _Elena_." The name sounded like a sexual purr, and I had to, once again, fight the urge to just take her right there. She turned around and left, saying no other word to any of us, and I was left staring at her retreating form.

"What is wrong with her?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the Original's backside. _What a fine backside she possessed, huh?_

"Elena, I've got no idea." I smiled at her, and she frowned right back. "What?"

"You were flirting." She accused, and I shrugged.

"Oh, come on. She's a hot lady with a British accent and doesn't sound like a psycho. Of course I was flirting." I defended myself, raising my hands in surrender. "What?" I snapped, once I saw her incredulous look.

"She's an _Original_."

"I am aware of that."

"She's trying to kill me."

"I _am_ aware of that."

"Are you _insane_?"

"C'mon, Elena. You can't keep both of us forever, and you know that. Besides, it's not like I'm in love with her, and it definitely is not like she is in love with me. I wanna get laid. She wants to get laid. It's a win/win situation." I shrugged, smirking. Elena threw her hands up in her hair and stared at me again.

"It's not good for me!" She wailed, as the blonde Original walked besides us.

"Elena, please, do shut up. I'm trying very hard not to kill you, and your annoying high pitched wailing isn't helping you much." Rebekah rolled her eyes, before continuing her way up to the stairs.

"Besides, you did come here, knowing fully the intentions that the Original creep has on you. She wants you dead, Elena. And she wants your blood so she can give it to her precious son, so they can all live happily ever after." I tried explain, _again_. But judging by the look on Elena's face, she didn't get it. _Again_. So I just sighed, like an annoying baby, and gave up.

As I looked around, I realized all the Originals were in the staircase, and Esther, the Original bitch, stood above them all. Elijah cleared his throat, before smiling.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." He smiled warmly as each of his siblings sipped on their glass of champagne. Esther slowly walked down the stairs, and Elijah looked up to smile at her. "You know, whenever our mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." He announced, as Stefan flowed towards my side.

"The Original sister, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So, please find yourselves a partner, and please join us, at the ballroom." Elijah finished, smiling, as all of the siblings slowly strutted downstairs. But Esther retreated back to the stairs, and I rolled my eyes as Elena followed her.

"Not going there." I shook my head.

"Damon, she wants to see me." Elena protested.

"She wants to _kill_ you." I retorted. Elena sighed. "No, listen to me. You can't just walk into the lion's den, Elena. I've done too much for you so you could just throw it back in my face the first chance you had." I finished. "Now, go fetch Stefan, and go _dance_." I ordered, and Elena sighed again, rolling her eyes, this time, but she did obey me. _Thank God for that._

"Uh, excuse me, sir." A light, accented voice called for my attention, a pale hand finding its way to my forearm. "My brother compelled a lady to be his escort, he is trying to bed her. So I was left with no partner. Would you mind doing me the honors?" Bella smirked, and the look went completely against her angelic voice.

"I don't usually dance, miss. But I can do an exception for you."

_Oh, fuck yeah I can._

* * *

**I's like to say that Damon still believes to care deeply for Elena, but he is sure he isn't in love with her. And that the Della relationship will come slowly, but surely, and it all goes along with the plot. Happy New Year!**


End file.
